


Tranquility

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Gerard wakes up from a nightmare and decides to have a smoke in order to calm down. Frank joins him and they end up making out of the balcony.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tranquility

Gerard woke up around three in the morning to a dark, silent room and a sleeping Frank in bed next to him. His chest heaved, shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin as he recalled the nightmare that had been plaguing him for the last few hours. He took a swift glance at his phone screen, squinting as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. He sighed as he saw the white numbers, seeming to glare at him, mocking him almost. Bringing his other hand up to rub the lingering sleep from his eyes, Gerard got up from the bed, rifling through the nightstand drawer and grabbing the pack of cigarettes and the black, shiny lighter they always kept there. Careful not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend, he crept outside, onto the balcony. 

He wasted no time to light the cigarette, inhaling the nicotine and exhaling in a long sigh, watching the gray smoke twist and curl as it rose, blending in with the navy blue night sky as it dissipated. He breathed in the early morning air deeply, pushing back strands of cherry red hair with his free hand. The bedroom balcony was his favorite place; they were four floors up, resting just above the orange and yellow street lamps and the air and atmosphere was usually quiet, serene up here. There weren’t any bad memories attached to the balcony, probably the reason why it was so naturally peaceful. It was also where they shared the first kiss in this apartment.

Both of them remembered it, clear as day. They’d just finished unpacking some of the boxes upon boxes of miscellaneous items and had come out for a break, a breather. They’d spent a moment in silence together, Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist loosely and Gerard’s around the shorter man’s shoulders. After hearing the whisper of an “I love you,” from Frank, Gerard couldn’t help but lean in, gently connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Gerard was interrupted from both his thoughts and another exhale by the creaking of the door, it’s telltale sign of being opened. He didn’t have to turn back to know who it was.

“Baby? What are you doing out here?” Frank asked, voice deep and gravelly from sleep. 

“Had a nightmare, just needed to calm down for a second.”

Arms wound themselves around Gerard’s waist, a hand wandering and resting flat on his clothed chest. He brought his free hand down to rest upon the wanderer, stroking his thumb across the tattoos. Frank buried his head in Gerard’s back, the movements wrinkling the fabric of Gerard’s tank top. He planted a kiss on the cotton and polyester blend, taking in the earthy scent of the cigarette, laced with traces of what smelled like cheap perfume, that was enveloping the couple. For a brief moment, Frank just relaxed, listening to the steady beat of Gerard’s heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, watching as it stuttered each time he expelled all the smoke from his lips. 

Gerard turned in his arms, cigarette still attached to pink lips as he cupped Frank’s face, running a thumb across his cheekbone. Frank took the rolled paper, containing many toxic chemicals and components, from him and leaned in. The younger’s warm, chocolate eyes raked over his face before their lips connected, lazily moving as smoke leaked out and mixed with their breaths. Frank tasted tobacco and clove as they kissed, slipping his tongue in to get a better taste and to savor the intoxicating flavors. Their tongues danced together in a familiar waltz, a messy and loving one.

Frank was the one who pulled back, placing the cigarette onto his own kiss-swollen lips, eyes closing as he felt that small rush of relief, the feeling almost like a close relative of adrenaline. Wispy smoke still trapped, he moved once again to bring their faces together, carefully blowing the vapor onto Gerard’s mouth, watching with lidded eyes as he licked his chapping lips, inhaling the remnants of second hand smoke. He dove back in for another kiss, passionate and borderline forceful. 

They moved in perfect synchronization, from years of being together. They pulled back at the same time, Frank smiling at Gerard adoringly as he plucked the cigarette from the younger’s hand and took a drag. Frank began laying chaste pecks up and down the length of Gerard’s neck, lingering when he felt the steady pounding of Gerard’s heartbeat yet again. 

“Mmm, I love you,” Frank murmured, taking the cigarette from Gerard and putting it between his own lips.

Pecking the top of Frank’s head, Gerard responded in an equally soft and affectionate tone, “I love you too.”

By then, all that was left was the still smoking filter. Gerard stubbed it out against the bottom of their ashtray, leaving the stub there, too tired to do anything else as exhaustion slowly washed over him in small waves. He buried his head in Frank’s neck, murmuring, “‘m tired.”

Frank chuckled and shifted their position so his arm was wrapped around Gerard’s waist, the older of the two leaning on him. 

“Me too, let’s go back inside,” Frank pecked Gerard’s cheek quickly before leading them back into their apartment.


End file.
